My Take on Cammie's Ball (And the C&A Classes) In CMH?
by Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover
Summary: VERY EXTREMELY SUPER DUPER OOC. The summary is inside because 300 and something characters isn't enough to explain the Title. If you don't like OOC, don't read it. If you like to laugh, read it. If you like me, read it. If you don't like me, read it anyways. If you don't know me, don't stalk me, but read it. T because anything goes with Ron and she swears... SUPER OOC if you forgot
1. The Class

**OKAY, SO AS YOU NOTICED, THIS STORY HAD BEEN DELETED BECAUSE IT HAD BEEN REPORTED AND ALL, BUT GUESS WHAT, BITCHES? IT'S STILL ALIVE AND KICKING, BETTER THAN EVER! SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU (WELL, I GIVE YOU _BACK_), "MY TAKE ON CAMMIE'S BALL (AND THE C&A CLASSES) IN CMH?"! (NO, I DIDN'T REWRITE IT YET, OR I MAYBE WON'T, PERIOD...)**

* * *

Alright, as I showed you all, I can't summarize this story in around 400 characters, so here goes the summary:

**What if Cammie was a tomboy? Like, can't stand makeup, and doesn't own anything resembling girly, just because she can't take it? And, horror of horrors, what if Madame Dabney announced a ball? Where she would have to wear a gown, high heels, makeup, do her hair and who knows what else? Also, what if our sweet and somewhat shy Cammie was a little more ****_bold_****? Like, daredevil, sassy, back talking and quite often 'rude'? We all know for certain it would be a rather ****_interesting_**** story. **

Before I start the story, though, let me clear up a few things first:

1. Cam is a very bold person in this story, so if she seems OOC, _deal with it!  
_2. Instead of wearing a skirt and flats, Cammie wears khakis and her beat up black Converse  
3. She is constantly in her mom's office because of her 'disrespect for the school's dress code'  
4. She likes to be called Ron because her name is Came_ron_, and she thinks Cam or Cammie is too girly  
5. From now on, Madame Dabney's first name is Cécille. Why? Because I said so and in my stories I do what I want... Just kidding, that sounded mean. But, no, it's because Ally doesn't mention her first name in the books, so I am guessing a random French name (because she is French)... Hope you understood it!

**So, without further ado, I give you the story!**

* * *

**CPOV**

So, I was assigned to show Zachary around. You might remember him from my annoyance during the CoveOps mission at the mall in DC. Or not, but that doesn't really matter now. What I am trying to say is, it is annoying. He is the single most annoying, cocky and self-centered human being on the planet. And guess who's the unlucky Gallagher Girl who has to deal with him. That's right, me. Fuck. My. Life.

"Come on, Zachary. We have the class I call 'The Death of Me', but is also known as Culture and Assimilation or C&A." His already annoying smirk grew wider.

"Wait, hold on for a second. Did you just say _culture_ class? What do you learn there, how to drink tea and set a table?" I had to laugh at that, but of course, I did it very un-ladylike, just because I can.

"As pointless as it sounds, yes, that is among the crap we learn there. I hate it too. You boys are not alone." When I finished my statement, we had just reached the doorway. Thankfully, we had almost a minute to spare.

So, naturally, I talk to my dear best friend, Bex, while putting my hands in my _pants'_ pocket.

"So what do you think she'll yell at me for today? Ten bucks says I will get sent to my mom's office by the end of her class." She grins.

"I honestly don't know, Ron. But you are so on for the bet." Yes, me and my best friend bet on whether or not I will get sent to my mother (the headmistress)'s office. Yes, we both joke about the teachers' need to constantly be yelling at me. It's just how we roll.

The Wicked Witch of the West just arrived. That's strange, I don't see a broom anywhere. I have a feeling it will be a fun class today, and judging by her excited face and the fact that we hate each other, I bet it will make for good entertainment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. In two weeks, we will be having an all-school formal examination. A ball! We will be having a ball, ladies and gentlemen! By the end of next week, you will all be fitted for gowns, ladies. And tuxedoes for the gentlemen, of course!" She annouced excitedly. I raise my hand, with a nice comment at the ready. "Yes, Cameron?" I can hear the hatred in her voice.

I smile and ask my lovely question. "Would it be okay if I came in drag? Like, dressed as a guy?" Everyone bursts out laughing at this and I grin at my success, she looks horrified by my question.

"What? Of course not! You are a lady and you will dress like one!" She answered me, as horrified (if not more than) as she looked. Thankfully, I am creative enough to have many good answers.

I will use my favorite that I could come up with on the spot. "Aw, come on! _Please_? I promise I will even act like a guy! Look, I can do it now!" After that, I get my baseball cap from my book bag and place it on my head, burping loudly. Then I see Grant has two cokes in his bag. "Yo, Grant, chuck me a coke!" After that, Dabney looks like she will burst from my 'rudeness' and the class is roaring with laughter. I have achieved my goal. And I gained a coke in the process.

"Cameron Morgan! Go-" I cut her off there.

I get my bag, open my coke, take a sip and tell her, "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. 'Cameron, go to the Headmistress' office! You are a disgrace!' Yada yada. Bex, you owe me ten bucks. You wanna pay now or later?" Bex hands me my money and flashes me a thumbs up, which was her way of saying 'good job', and I leave, walking towards my mother's office yet again.

I see Professor Buckingham on my way there, and was greeted with a weary "What did you do this time, Cameron?" and a sigh.

I told her with a grin, and then she noticed my coke and my cap. She sighed and asked what were they all going to do with me. I continued walking towards the office, when I open the door; I see my mom and Solomon, who were talking about something until I opened the door.

"What did you do now, Ron? And lose the coke, cap and _put on the Gallagher Academy uniform!_ Do not make up a uniform only because you don't like it!" I took a deep breath, finished off my coke, threw away the can, put away my cap and began my story, as dramatically as I could. I might as well have some fun with this all, right?

"Well, mom, it all began on a terrible time I call morning, when my dear friend Bex had to wake me up. After that and a lot of yelling between me and Macey and being called hopeless by said girl, we went to breakfast. After that, I went to a class I like to call 'The Death of Me', but you know it as Culture and Assimilation," I told them. At this, Mr. Solomon was cracking a grin at my drama.

I continued speaking, "So I get in and make a bet with my beloved best friend, if I would end up here by the end of the class, she owed me ten bucks, which are now in my pocket. Then the devil walked in. She was going on about some ball or dance or whatever that would be happening in two weeks. I could have cared less, until she mentioned the girls being fitted for dresses and the guys, for tuxes. So, naturally, I ask an innocent question to the thing that teaches that class. 'Can I go in drag? Like, dressed like a guy?'" I spoke in the same tone I had used in her class. Solomon bursts out laughing, and my mother looks torn between amused and disappointed.

"Anyways, she freaked and everyone else laughed. She told me I am a lady and I must dress as one. So, I go for my last resort: begging," I told them. While I am smiling, my mom decides to be amused, barely containing a smile and lifting a curious eyebrow at me. "I told her that I promised I would even act like a guy, so I was like, let's do it fully, not just a half-assed job. So I got out my cap and put in on my head," I did the stuff as I said them, "I told Granty-boy to 'chuck me a coke', I open it, and after a loud sip, I make sure to use all my 'inner guy' and summon a burp. After that, poor little Cécille lost it, telling me to come here. Before I left, all I did was get my money from a laughing and impressed Bex Baxter. After that, well, you know." I finished with a proud grin.

You might be wondering why I was proud. But I was proud because I was able to make Joe Solomon laugh out loud. He even high-fived me! My mother said that as long as I showed up to the ball in a dress, high heels and I behaved; I would be off the hook. For that, anyways.

* * *

**So, did you like it? In the next chapter I will be posting the ball! So, kisses, my pretties!**

**Over and out  
~JOZL**

* * *

**SO, ANYWAYS, I WAS WONDERING SOMETHING... DO YOU GUYS WANT A CHAPPIE OF WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE BALL? LIKE, CHAPPIE ONE IS PRE-BALL, CHAPPIE TWO IS BALL AND CHAPPIE THREE IS POST-BALL OR DO YOU ONLY WANT CHAPPIES ONE AND TWO?**

**~JOMMIE OBSESSED ZAMMIE LOVER / BADASS WITH A HEART (RIGHT, UKNOWILOVEU? :D)**

* * *

**And since I've been a bad author, I am going to try to update all my stories today, including this one, so I might get Chapter 2 up today to celebrate my win for NaNoWriMo!**


	2. The Reason Why

**Guys, I know, I'm a terrible author. I keep saying I'm gonna update and I never actually do. I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna give you guys any bullshit excuse. I was lazy. I forgot about this all, I'll admit. Until I got a review for this story 3 days ago reminding me that I never did actually update. So here it is, here is your update. O'm sorry for making you wait this long, O originally planned on actually writing this way before.. On the up side, I am making it longer than a three-shot... And I am actually going to write this story! So give me some time to get my shit together, and I promise you guys that I am going to update all my stories by the end of the year. Long time period, know, but I have a lot of stuff to do... And I'm not really good with schedules and stuff, as you guys undoubtedly already have found out...**

So, here's your chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait so long, though.

* * *

**CPOV**

Okay, so mom said that to get off the hook I had to comply with Cécille's wishes. No. Way. In. Hell. I am doing this _my_ way, and I am pretty sure I am going to love this. I have a plan, and sure, I will need a few things to complete it, but it will totally be worth it. The plan is the one that follows:

* * *

**Covert Operations Report**

**Operative: **Cameron Morgan (Hereafter known as 'The Operative')  
**Alliances: **Macey McHenry (alliance still pending)  
**Mission Objective: **Go to the school ball, infuriate Professor Cécille Dabney and have a good laugh in the process.

When Operative Morgan told everyone she would go in 'drag', she meant it. But since The Operative knows her mother and teacher, she knows she will need a backup dress (no, not backup plan – the Operative actually does mean 'dress'). The plan is simple: get a date (student Macey McHenry - invitation and acceptance pending), rent a tuxedo and dress shoes in the local rental store in Roseville, Virginia, buy a stunning white dress (yes, it has to be white and stunning, or else the plan will fail) and matching high heels online and have them shipped to the Academy to her, buy red poster paint, a set of paintbrushes and red colorizing hairspray (the kind that temporarily dyes your hair) in the next visit to Roseville, Virginia and borrow the insane amount of hairpins (Operative Morgan estimates that around 183 will be necessary), curling iron and makeup from her roommates. Knowing her roommates will spend a whole day in the mall, shopping for a dress, The Operative will work on the dress and high heels and put them back in their boxes, hidden from her roommates' and anyone else's prying eyes. After that she will wing it, because she is too damned lazy to think of everything even if she has everything planned out in her head. Sort of.

* * *

Pretty thorough, huh? So today is Friday, the day before Town Day, meaning today is the day I will receive the dress and shoes I ordered online and it's also the day I will ask Macey to the dance. Wish me luck everyone, although at the end, I wouldn't need it. We were in the Grand Hall, in our usual seats, eating breakfast, when I asked the big question.

"Macey, will you go to the dance with me? Because I am going undercover as a guy, as you all know, and every guy needs a lovely date and everyone else probably already has a date. So, will you? I won't make a move on you, I promise you I am straight, it's just that I don't want to do a half-assed job, so I need any and every detail worked out. I promise you, I'll even buy you one of those flower thingies to match your dress! But I really need you to go with me." She was smiling that million-watt smile that would make any guy melt and any girl jealous at me.

"Sure, Ron. And the name of the 'flower thingy'? It's called a corsage, and don't worry, I'll get it, since my 'date' can't see my dress before the ball!" I was laughing now, as was she, while the rest of the hall was silenced and listened to our conversation.

"Jesus, get some lives, people! Don't keep listening in on mine just because it's more interesting than yours! And Tina, before you spread any stupid rumor, here are the facts: I am not a lesbian and I am not using the ball as an excuse to ask Macey out. I am, in fact, going in drag to the ball."

Then I sat down and demolished my stack of waffles that piled high on my plate, eating like a guy (because I never want to give Cécille the satisfaction of seeing me use my manners – which I do have, thank you very much!), then I got out of the Grand Hall, grabbing my bag and heading to CoveOps, the one class where I don't get sent to my mom's for telling Solomon off, because this class, other than P&E, is the only one that actually matters for something in my book, so I try not to, but when I do, I get detention. Big time.

"Brush passes, Ms. Morgan. Define them", he tells me as he walks in the classroom in Sublevel 1.

"The act of covertly passing an object between two operatives", I reply, propping my combat boot clad feet on the table and my crossed arms behind my head. He gave me an evil eye but carried on.

"Correct. Today, we're not playing with the pros, we're keeping it simple. It's the little things that slip away from agents, so we're making sure it isn't so with you. No matter how low-tech today might be, it matters all the same. Normal clothing, ten minutes, van." Then he walked out, and I, along with the rest of the sophomore class, followed suit, heading to our suites to change. Before Bex could say anything, I interrupted her.

"Bex, don't you _dare_ try and get me in girl's clothes. I am doing this my way, and that is final. I am _the Chameleon_, aren't I?" She nodded, obviously a bit confused. "So that means I know what I'm doing", was I told her before putting on some jeans and a random shirt, keeping my combat boots and pony tail and leaving for the front door, leather jacket in hand. It seems like nobody understands the term 'normal clothing' other than me and the boys, even if my clothing pattern today was a little more on the punk side, it isn't enough to attract attention to myself. For crying out loud, even _Bex_ was dressed up! Mr. Solomon looked at the rest of the girls strangely, and at me and the boys approvingly.

"Van. Now. Hurry up, we don't have time to spare, ladies and gentlemen!" he yelled, ushering us in. I ended up settled between Zachary and Bex. Zach decided it was okay for him to talk to me (which it totally wasn't, I'll have you know!).

"So, Gallagher Girl... I was wondering if you could help me find a date for the ball... I mean, I'd ask you or Macey, but you seem to be taken... By each other..." he trailed off suggestively. I slapped him for the innuendo he laid out and clarified something for him.

"First off, I'm straight. Second, Macey is straight. Third, I only asked her because my cover is a guy and I can't do something half-assed, now can I? Fourth, what kind of an asshole asks a girl to help him get a date?" I asked him, getting slightly more hostile with each word. This guy was seriously out of his small mind if he thought I was helping him hook up with someone! But all this moron did was shrug and smirk. I obviously got more flustered than I already was.

He took that moment to lean over and whisper in my ear. "Y'know, you look really cute when you're angry," he said. "I might just have to do this," he told me, quickly shifting his lips from my ear to my mouth. I froze, not knowing what to do. Sure, I had dated Josh last year, but that didn't mean that just because I did, I suddenly knew how to deal with guys who just randomly kiss you. About two seconds later, I snapped back to my senses and pulled away. Who the hell did he think he was, asking me to get him a date for the ball and then suddenly kissing me?

"What the actual fuck, man?" I asked him, enraged, after slapping him quite hard on his face.

He rubbed his cheek and gave me a sort of confused look. "I should be asking you that, Gallagher Girl," he responded. I just told him to fuck off and stayed quiet for the rest of the short drive.

The moment the van was stopped, I hauled myself out of the door. It wasn't like I cared about some pointless little school op we here having, and I already knew what we were doing, I had somehow managed to hack into Solomon's files and I got his lesson plans for the whole year. We were just going to do some lame brush passing with a coin while he asks us random questions about Roseville's town square. It couldn't get easier than that for me, I knew this place better than most townies did (thanks to the past year I spent dating Josh), and brush passes were easy to do.

Once I was a good fifteen feet away from the van, ignoring the calls from Solomon to get back in there, might I add, I sat down on a bench and took in my surroundings. Nothing had changed from the short time I wasn't always walking around the town with my now ex-boyfriend. _Oh well, I might as well begin getting the stuff for the ball and my plan_, I thought. I stopped by the van to quickly sneak a comms unit and an exact replica of the old silver cross necklace I wore for the op last year where I met Josh, knowing that I had been seen by Solomon, and was off to the rental store to get a tuxedo and dress shoes.

I quickly left the empty square, knowing that if I waited even just a bit longer, Zach or Bex would have followed me, and went in the direction of the small rental store near the local high school. I resisted the urge to take a sneak peek at my ex-boyfriend and his friends and simply walked into the store, walking towards the side with the tuxes. A slightly confused saleslady walked up to me.

"Hi there! May I help you?" she asked, already annoying me. All I did was smile.

"In fact, yes, you could. You see, my friends decided it would be funny if we all wore tuxedos for the school dance we are having, so I need to get one, along with some dress shoes," I explained, making the lie up on the spot. The saleslady didn't even ask, she just gave me a knowing smile and helped me pick out the right stuff. I was about to pay when I asked, "Actually, could I buy that instead? If I know my friends, I am going to need this more that just once, and it isn't very often when I get to come into town..."

The lady once again looked slightly confused, but went along with it nonetheless. I bought the suit and the shoes, and headed to a dry cleaner to see if I could have it ready by Saturday and took the shoes with me. After that, I made my way to the square, took the coin from Bex, imagined the speech I would be getting from Solomon if I had turned on my comms (which I didn't for obvious reasons) and passed it off to Tina, who seemed to be very interested in Zach, may I add. Even though I didn't have my comms on, I knew it was time to leave in two minutes, so I went to the first store I could find that sold food and bought myself a candy bar.

I had never done this kind of thing with Solomon. I wonder what he is gonna do to me now that I did... The worst I've ever done in his classes was put my feet on the desk; I've never actually walked out of a lesson before. Of his, anyways, because I have walked out on a lesson many times, especially if they were taught by the foulest thing to ever walk the planet. I climbed into the van holding my earlier purchase of the shoes (which were hidden in a shoebox in an inconspicuous white plastic bag) and nibbling on my candy bar, while everyone looked at me with that classic 'where-the-fuck-did-you-go' look. Of course, then Solomon had to climb in.

"Miss Morgan, how nice of you to join us," he said. "How was shopping? Did you buy that cute dress you're going to wear for the dance?" Mr. Solomon asked, clearly mocking me, in a girly high-pitched voice that was eerily realistic. I just grinned.

"Oh my gosh, I totes forgot to buy the makeup and the shoes! Now what am I gonna do? I can't just _not_ wear five pounds of makeup! And I can't wear the shoes I bought last week! Those are _so_ last week! Now I can't go to the dance! Oh no! My whole high school experience is ruined!" I joked back. He looked surprised at my response but still chuckled. The rest of my classmates were just laughing. Soon after, we were back at the Academy. Just as I was about to exit the van with Bex to go to (or maybe not) COW, I was called back by our teacher.

"Ms. Baxter, I'm afraid you'll have to go to your next lesson alone, I need to have a word with Ms. Morgan here," he said. So I turned around and walked towards him. I was expecting a lecture. I was expecting detention. I was expecting anything. Anything but what he actually did, that is. All he did was tell me, "You didn't fail this lesson, because I am aware that you did in fact participate, but you're not getting full marks either. And don't expect this to go unpunished, Cameron. You can go now."

Once more, I did as I was told and walked away, wondering what the heck Joe Solomon had in mind for me.

* * *

**You guys are mad at me, aren't you? I know, I deserve it. Go on, review and tell me how irresponsible I am. Seriously, I'm actually telling you guys it's okay to do it. I deserve it after putting you guys through months of waiting to read this. Actually, all of my stories. So yeah, I'm sorry.**

On the upside, better late than never, right?

* * *

**Time to answer me some reviews! I love this part!**

**OfficiallyAlyssa (the person who you should be thanking because she was the one who actually reminded me of updating this!): Well, yeah... So it's been five months... But I updated now... :) I hope this makes up for it...**

**Goode101: Uh... Sorry, soooooooooooooooooooon now means 5 months, okay? Hehe *bad pokerface***

**alilrose: I'm glad you love it then! And I hope you get the courage to do this kind of thing some day, it's really fun! I do this all the time and end up getting suspended a lot, so yay me! LOL nope... **

**Uknowiloveu: Instead of three, how about six? I like going that extra mile... Well, I hope the chapter answers you question instead, and now you tell me, are Zach and Cammie going to get together? ;)**

**Goode-lover: I lurve that you lurve it haha! Well, you tell me is there going to be any Zammie? ;)**

**CRAZYLADIE: Haha thanks! Most people don't really like my attitude, especially teachers... Hmm, I wonder why though... ;) And that's exactly what I was going for, Cammie's bad side, her inner punk...**

**Guest: Thanks!**

* * *

**So, I know I should probably sit my fat ass back down and write more, but I'm gonna torture myself by watching Green Day perform at iHeartRadio last year (by video, duh!) and cry a lot because of how bad Billie was because of all the shit that was going on for him. Then I might write some. But first I'm going to do something extremely unhealthy for myself because that's what fangirls do.**

**Rage and love (it's a Green Day fan thing)  
~JOZL**


End file.
